


Sugar

by BubblesAndStarDust



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, No Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblesAndStarDust/pseuds/BubblesAndStarDust
Summary: Two pining neighbors come to their tipping point (I'm awful at summaries I'm sorry ;-;)
Relationships: Ace Lockser/Lance Sanchez
Kudos: 2





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So these OCs belong to me (Ace) and my best friend (Lance). I have her permission to write for him, and while I am admittedly nervous about posting works regarding OCs, it makes me a little less nervous than writing for cartoon or anime characters. I hope to grow more comfortable as I get my writing out there there. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. I hope anyone reading this has a very nice rest of their day.

Ace needed to borrow some sugar, that was all. He only needed a cup- and he wasn’t big on sweets, so why should he go to the store and buy a whole bag for one cake? Why should he do that, when he could just ask his ho- cut- K I N D neighbor to borrow some. Yes. Kind, that’s all it was. Ace tried so hard to convince himself of that as he knocked on the door, but when Lance opened up...that was out the window. Lance just looked so fucking cute, in that moon-phases crop top...and the denim shorts that showed off his legs...legs that just looked so smooth and..

“Can I help you?” Lance interrupted Ace’s gay panic, with a soft smile and beautiful voice...only causing Ace to gay panic over that instead. “Sugar.” Ace sputtered, nearly shoving the measuring cup into Lance’s face. His perfect face. Lance crossed his eyes to glace at the cup, before looking back at Ace with a raised eyebrow.

“I...I, uh, was making a cake...or, I was going to...I was..starting to measuring...measure everything out...when I realized I was out of sugar...and...I could...just go buy some more, instead of bothering you, but I’m not big on sweets, y’know? So- um...I...you’re probably wondering why I’m making a cake if I’m not big on sweets, hm? Well-” Ace stopped talking when he heard Lance starting to giggle, which soon turned into an exuberant laugh.

Lance motioned for Ace to come inside, and closed the door behind him “Of course you can borrow some sugar.” Lance assured him, once his laughing fit had ceased. “As for wondering why you’re making a cake, not at all. I admit, can’t relate to not being big on sweets, but I can relate to getting cravings. You just don’t want to buy a bag of sugar and risk most of it going to waste. Completely understandable…” Ace felt his nerves calm as Lance finished speaking. He thought this guy was cute, sure, and he seemed nice, but, that’s just it..‘seemed’ nice...he didn’t know Lance that well..which was something he was trying to change. Although he was too much of a mess right now...next visit, maybe he could get the nerve to start a conversation. 

They were in the kitchen now. Ace was about to hand over the measuring cup..but it instead fell to the floor. All Ace could focus on was the sea of deep blue right in front of him. In front of him , so very close. Which meant if he just looked down a little bit...he could see a pair of soft, kissable lips parting to say something.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while now, Ace.” His voice sounded more...silky now. Attention? “M-my..me?” Ace felt his voice crack, and the heat on his cheeks, slowly creeping down his neck. His heart was beating wildly and now, he was all too aware of how his back was pressed against the counter. Of Lance’s arms wrapped around his waist. “Yes, you..Ace...you’re so beautiful...and you’re so thoughtful...caring...giving someone you barely know water, making sure they stay safe in the sun...” Lance hummed, moving one of his arms to cradle Ace’s cheek. 

Ace still remembered that day. The highest recorded temperature in years and Lance was outside, shirtless, no water bottle in sight, and just watering his plants. All that happened was Ace brought him a cold water bottle, they chatted a bit, and Ace shuffled back into his air-conditioned abode.  
“Have you..had your eyes on me...since...since that day?” Ace questioned, feeling himself move into the hand cupping his cheek. Lance smiled softly and shook his head “So much longer than that, Ace. Since we became neighbors, really.” “Oh..” It was all Ace could say. His mind was barely working right now. Honestly, it barely had the cognitive ability to keep him breathing, let alone come up with a better response. 

Lance’s eyes, his lips, his skin. The feeling of his hand around his waist, his smell. Everything about Lance made him want more, and now he was so close. So close for the taking..and it was too much for him to handle. Lance said he wanted his attention, right? So he must want, well, Ace too, right? 

“Fuck it…” Ace mumbled. Lance looked confused, about to ask what was wrong but Ace just wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and pulled him for a kiss. A kiss that started soft, honest and true, it was meant to stay that way too. And yet, Ace wanted more. He needed more. He felt no resistance from Lance, so he just let all his worries melt away as he bit down lightly on Lance’s lower lip and started sucking. He heard a small gasp from Lance and took that as a chance to deepen the kiss even further, an action that was received by Lance rather eagerly. The two only pulled away when they absolutely needed too, only pausing long enough to catch their breath before Lance hoisted Ace onto the counter, putting a finger to his chin and tilting it to the side in order to pepper soft kisses on his shoulder and neck. “God, Ace, you’re amazing..so handsome..hot..and just...so many good things..” Ace couldn’t help a chuckle that soon turned to a moan when he felt Lance biting and starting to suck on his skin. The hand that had been resting on his waist since this little..exchange had begun was now snaking it’s way up under Ace’s shirt, tracing small swirls and patterns on the skin of his back. “Not very poetic, I know.” Lance grinned against Ace’s neck once he had finished working. He peppered soft kisses on the bite marks as he spoke “What can I say? You just..do things to me...my brain goes...fuzzy..I’m usually pretty smooth, you know.” Ace sighed longingly at the kisses and the touch. He wanted more, he felt like he needed more, and yet..

”Lance..I need...need you to...stop for a minute..” Ace spoke up. Lance stopped immediately and looked up to Ace with wide eyes “Oh god, I went too far, didn’t I? I’m sorry, I-” Ace put his finger to Lance’s mouth “Shh..no...not at all, Lance...this is...I...I like it...just..I need to know...I need to know what this...means to you? And by that- well, while there’s nothing wrong with just...having fun, without intentions of being serious...I just..I need to know if that’s what this is...I’m sorry...I don’t mean to...to imply that I think you would mess with my feelings...It’s…” Ace felt Lance cup his cheeks again, tilting his head to lock eyes with his again “Ace, you're not implying anything. You have every right to ask, and, I don’t know who hurt you...but I do know you didn’t deserve it...I would very much like it if this was more serious...if we were...more serious, if you wanted to as well, of course.” And that was really all Ace needed. He leaned forward to briefly lock lips with Lance, resting their foreheads together afterward. “Absolutely. I would absolutely love to be more with you.” Ace agreed with a light laugh. 

A wonderful laugh. A laugh that drove Lance just as crazy as Ace felt when he heard Lance laugh the same way.

“So...so that...this means we’re boyfriends now, right??” Lance asked with a grin, it only widening when Ace nodded “Yes..we are boyfriends now...I do expect to see just how smooth you can be now, you know.” Ace mused with a smirk. Yet another deep kiss was soon initiated, this time by Lance. Ace closed his eyes and melted into it easily- although he wasn’t sure what the kiss was for. Excitement? Most likely. It hadn’t crossed his mind just how attractive something like smirking was to Lance. When it was him, anyway. It had never crossed his mind just how attractive he was. 

This time, the kiss was shorter. Ace pouted at that, but Lance looked like he had something on his mind. “La-” “Sugar! You were baking at home, right? That must mean you have everything just sitting out- I need to let you get back..” Lance started to move away, but Ace just grabbed his wrist and pulled him back in close, draping his arms around his neck “Hold on there, babe...I don’t have anything out...sugar was the first thing I was looking for..I came right over here when I realized I had none...I still have time..if you don't have plans, we can just….talk…” Ace suggested, smiling happily at Lance’s eager nod “I’ll take you to the couch...it’s bound to be more comfortable than the counter.” Lance chuckled. Ace slid off the counter and was about to walk with Lace, but..he was scooped up “Ah, I said I’ll take you, did I not?” Lance reminded him with a smirk, carrying him with what looked like only a bit of a struggle. Ace grinned at him and wrapped his arms around his neck “Hmm...attractive, sweet, and strong..I hit the jackpot...seem to be struggling a bit there, honey..am I heavy?” Ace asked with a pout. Lance shook his head quickly, setting Lance on the couch carefully “No, of course not, just...it’s been a while since I carried a person..” Lance scrambled to explain. Ace just rolled his eyes and pulled Lance to lay down next to him “I’m just teasing..now...ever played 20 questions?”


End file.
